


Fallen Angel

by TemporarySanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Eren is a little creepy in this, Breathplay, Creepy Fluff, Established Relationship, Insanity, Levi also has an obsession with Eren's eyes, M/M, Manipulative Eren, Obsessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Trust Issues, Yandere Eren, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporarySanity/pseuds/TemporarySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout their marriage, Levi and Eren had been happy. Levi was the head of a big name manufacturing company, and Eren was training to become a doctor.</p>
<p>Though more recently Eren has noticed time and time again that Levi had been coming home more irate than usual, smelling of alcohol and covered in blood. Levi had kept telling him 'not to worry about it' and kept brushing Eren off.</p>
<p>But there is only so much you can do before the man you love figures out your darkest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren looked at Levi with a confused glaze in his eyes. "Protect me from what?"
> 
> Levi pulled Eren closer to him. He had replaced his frown with a sad smile, inhaling the fresh scent of his husband. The tears had stopped falling freely from his eyes as he stared at Eren with a crazed look.
> 
> "From everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a slightly creepy story that I typed out in about two hours. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but since there are more ideas flowing into my head, I will make this have either 2 or 3 chapters. (It has also come to my attention that there are people who actually enjoy it - So thank you all for reading it!)
> 
> So this is loosely based after two different songs, Demons by Imagine Dragons and Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this~

It all started shortly after they had started living together. It was something that nobody would have been able to know, simply because he had kept it hidden from the rest of the world. The struggles and the pain were never something he wanted to burden anyone with.

Eren had wished that he noticed all of this sooner. He had never thought that his husband of over four years was going through everything alone, no matter how much pain he was in, he never once told Eren about it. Not even after they got married and started living together.

He had known that Levi owned a big-name manufacturing company and went through a lot of stress with the burden of running such a big company. But there was the odd time when he would come back home smelling of alcohol, and he would wince in pain if he had moved certain ways. He would also limp through the apartment, though he would try to hide the pain away from Eren.

Eren had asked about it several times, but Levi had always just changed subjects and asked about how Eren’s day was. Of course Eren would drop the previous subject and talk about his day to Levi, but he still couldn’t get the thought of what was causing Levi to become injured and act stranger than usual out of his head.

There was one particular night when he had noticed blood dripping on to the floor from underneath Levi’s pants, and that caused him to become even more worried than before. It really made him question _what the hell does Levi do to cause that much blood to drip from his wounds?_

“Levi? What happened to your leg and why is it bleeding?” Eren gave him a questioning look, standing behind Levi with his arms crossed in obvious frustration.

“Nothing. It was just an accident at work, one of the fucking employees just screwed up and cut my leg because they tripped. Fucking employees.” Levi kept walking towards their shared bedroom in a hurry to get the wound bandaged, but he was stopped by a firm hand placed on his shoulder.

Eren gripped his shoulder hard enough to turn him around, giving Levi a look of disbelief. “Do you honestly think I would believe that? I know that if that actually happened you would’ve _fired_ the employee. Gone on a rant about it as soon as you got home.” He gripped Levi’s shoulder harder as his glare got more intense. “What really happened to your leg, Levi?”

Levi glared back at Eren, shaking the hand off his shoulder. “I said it was nothing. So drop it. Especially since it has nothing to do with you.”

“I don’t care if it has nothing to do with me! I just want to know if the man I live with and love isn’t getting seriously hurt!” Eren yelled out in frustration at the other man. It was infuriating to him knowing that Levi was getting hurt and _not telling him how or why._

“Stop being so fucking nosy! I said it was nothing to do with you so drop it!” Levi turned back around and started walking towards their room. “Sometimes you can be really fucking frustrating. Just learn your place and stop asking all these questions that don’t concern you.”

He stopped dead in his tracks as he finished what he had just said. He slowly turned his head to gaze at Eren, and his heart broke at the sight.

_Eren was crying._

Levi turned back around completely and walked back towards Eren, reaching his hand out towards him in a comforting gesture. “Shit. Eren I didn’t mean to say that-”

He was stunned into complete silence when Eren had slapped his hand away from him. The look of hurt. The look of _betrayal_ on his face was destroying Levi. That was the last thing he meant to say to Eren, and it was killing him inside knowing that he was the reason Eren was so upset.

_The reason he was crying._

“No. Clearly I don’t know my place in the relationship. As long as you get your way it’s fine, right? I thought you loved me enough to trust me with these kinds of things. I’m in school to become a doctor, Levi! I could help you…” He backed away from Levi after noticing the look of pain that Levi had on his features. As genuine as his pain seemed, Eren just couldn’t bring himself to comfort the other man.

_He would never let Eren comfort him anyway. He just made that very clear._

"Maybe it would be better if I just disappeared from your life forever." As Eren ran towards the front door of their house, he couldn’t stop the tears that kept pouring out from his eyes. He just wanted to go somewhere where he wouldn’t be judged, to go talk to someone who actually trusted him.

Levi managed to blink away the tears that threatened to spill from his own eyes. He chased after Eren, catching up to him just before he opened the door to their small house. He grabbed on to Eren's hand tightly as he tried talking gently to his husband.

"I trust you Eren. I trust you with my life! But I just can't tell you why I have these injuries... They might come after you if I say anything..." He said the last part in a low whisper in hopes of Eren not hearing him, but his hopes of Eren not hearing were crushed when he heard Eren speak.

"Who will come after me?" Eren asked him, his voice taking a questioning tone.

"I don't-" Levi cut himself off before he finished talking. He knew that if he said I don't know to Eren, that he would leave. And if he left now he might not ever come back.

_Trust is a fickle thing._

Levi was about to open his mouth and finally tell Eren the truth, but a sharp pain shot through his leg and he nearly cried out. He looked down at the floor towards his injured leg, his mouth dropping open in shock as he noticed that the blood had completely soaked through his brown dress pants, and had also created a small pool of blood down on the floor.

Eren followed his gaze and let his jaw drop open in shock. "Levi! Are you okay!?" He placed his hand over the wound on Levi's leg and lightly pushed down, causing Levi to let a small gasp of pain escape through his mouth.

"Shit..." He winced again when he felt Eren roll his pant leg up and causing the material to brush against his wound.

"Levi..." Eren's tone had gone from confused to distressed. He couldn’t help but frown at the sight of the wound on the other man's leg. It was a stab wound, and it looked deep.

_Possibly infected._

But before Eren could ask him any questions about the wound, he noticed that Levi had started to motion backwards. It was too late before he noticed that Levi had lost consciousness, and he had hit the floor of their house with a large _thud._

"Levi!" Eren screamed out in panic. How could he have not known that Levi was in that much pain? He would have noticed if he hadn’t been acting like such a damn brat.

He didn’t want to bring him to the hospital. He knew how much Levi loathed hospitals. He picked Levi up and brought him to their bed, finally taking his pants off completely to observe the wound.

Eren covered his mouth and let out a small choked sob. The wound looked deep and could very easily become infected if he left it for too much longer. He let a few stray tears fall from his eyes as he walked towards the bathroom to grab the first-aid materials.

_It's times like this when he was glad that he was training to become a doctor._

 

* * *

 

Eren flipped on the light on the nightstand of their room, pulling his body comfortably underneath the covers. He sighed in happiness as he rolled on to his right side, gazing at his sleeping husband.

He had panicked frantically as he was cleaning and patching up Levi’s wound. He was still going to school to become a doctor, so he didn't really know if he could really help his husband or not.

Thankfully he managed to clean it up and stitch it together without a lot of problems. Despite his job being easier than he thought, he still couldn’t help but think about how Levi managed to sustain such a wound. If all he did was run a big manufacturing company, how could he have gotten such a wound?

"I just wish you would trust me more, Levi. I want to protect you. I want to keep you happy." Eren placed his hand on Levi's head and started running his fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of the soft ebony locks slipping through his fingers.

He had stroked a small piece of hair that had fallen in front of Levi’s face, but he pulled his hand away as if he had been shocked. It was not something he believed Levi would ever do, so he placed his hand back down in its previous position. His mouth dropped open in shock at what he felt.

_Levi was crying._

Eren moved his head closer Levi’s so he could hear if the other man was awake or asleep. But before he could move any closer, he felt something grip on to his wrist. He looked down and noticed that it was Levi gripping his wrist, and it was hard enough to cause Eren to wince.

"Eren..." Levi said his name in a low whisper. If not for Eren's head being by Levi’s, he probably would have missed his name being called.

Eren moved his eyes back up Levi's body and up to his eyes. His heart sank when he saw that Levi was still crying, though his eyes were now open and he was staring directly into Eren's eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he heard what Levi said next.

"Why are you still here...? I thought you left."

"Of course I'm still here. Why would I go anywhere?" He saw the pain flash through Levi’s eyes as he spoke. It was killing him inside to see Levi like this.

He was always so strong, so unbreakable. Even before they were a couple, Eren still admired Levi for being a strong and unmoving individual. There was nothing in the world that could move him or scare him, nothing in the world that would cause him to cry. In all the years they've known each other, Eren had never once seen a crack in Levi's impenetrable armor.

_And now he was crying, the pain showing in his eyes was heartbreaking._

"Because you don't trust me." His grip on Eren's wrist got tighter as he spoke, not even seeming to notice the pain he was causing the other man from the force of his grip. "But all I'm doing is protecting you, Eren."

Eren looked at Levi with a confused glaze in his eyes. "Protect me from what?"

Levi pulled Eren closer to him. He had replaced his frown with a sad smile, inhaling the fresh scent of his husband. The tears had stopped falling freely from his eyes as he stared at Eren with a crazed look.

"From everything."

He moved his other hand and placed it on the back of Eren's head, pushing it forward so that their lips connected in a forceful kiss. He smirked into the kiss as he felt Eren kiss him back eagerly.

_My perfect, sweet Eren._

Eren slipped his tongue into Levi's mouth, pushing his tongue against his in a dance of passion. He pushed himself closer to Levi and groaned when he felt the the other man bite down on his tongue harshly.

He kept pushing himself closer to Levi, the kiss only getting more passionate as the minutes ticked by. Eren's knee brushed against the wound on Levi's leg, and as he felt Levi wince in pain, he moved away as if he had been burned.

"Eren?" Levi sat up slowly and grasped Eren's wrists in his hands, his eyes now hiding a dark emotion beneath them. "I don't understand. Why are you backing away?" His tone was now laced with a dark passion as he stared at Eren.

"I forgot about your wound. I don't want to hurt you on accident, I'm sorry. We can continue this later, but first I need to check the bandage on your leg." He tried pulling away from the firm grip on his wrist, but the grip only got more harsh the more he pulled.

"Have you seen the news about all those murders on the news, Eren?" He noticed the confusion in Eren's eyes as he brought up the strange question.

Eren cocked his head to the side. "Yes... All the men who were tortured and stabbed to death?" He still couldn’t understand exactly why he was being asked about something he had seen on the news.

"Mm. They all had something in common, didn’t they?" Levi loosened the grip on Eren's wrists as he kept a steady gaze into Eren's eyes. "Do you know what that is, Eren?"

"No..." He shook his head and tried pulling away from Levi, making a move towards the first aid kit sitting on the nightstand. The instant he started moving away from Levi, he was pulled forward harshly towards Levi.

Levi winced slightly again as Eren's knee brushed against his wound once again. But he brushed it off before the other man noticed the small tinge of pain he had caused.

He brushed off the pain with a smirk. He let go of one of Eren's wrists to place an index finger under this chin, tilting Eren's face up so that he could stare into his husband's beautiful green eyes.

_Those precious eyes. The eyes that those men had stared into, the men who wanted to take them away from me._

_They tried to take him away from me._

"They all wanted to take you away from me." He noticed that Eren hadn't yet backed away from him, but the fear in his eyes was evident. He ran his thumb gently over Eren's bottom lip while letting his eyes roam over his husband's face.

"But I've never... _Been_ with anyone but you Levi. I've never wanted to." Eren raised his free hand to place it on top of the hand that was under his chin. He gripped the hand tightly when Levi opened his mouth to speak, stopping him before he could speak.

Eren pulled Levi’s hand towards his mouth and kissed each of his fingers gently, greatly enjoying the look of shock on the other man's face.

_It was crazy, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Levi. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel bad about the people that his husband tortured and killed._

**_All for him._ **

_In the end, he wasn’t scared of Levi._

_He was scared **for** Levi._

_It made him want to kill those pigs. The pigs who wanted to take him away from Levi. But they truly didn’t know that he belonged solely to Levi, not until it was too late._

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He moved towards the other man's face and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I don't hate you for what you did."

Levi returned the gentle kiss eagerly, beaming in happiness that Eren wasn't mad at him. Happy that Eren wasn't going to leave him for what he's done. Though he still had one lingering question that he needed to ask Eren.

"But why don't you hate me? I killed all those men-" He stopped talking when he felt a soft finger press against his lips.

"You killed them for me. How can I hate you for that?" He wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart, this time being mindful of the wound on Levi's leg.

Levi smirked and wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders, pulling him down so that his entire body was now covering Levi’s.

Eren licked his lips in anticipation as he stared deeply into his husband's stormy grey eyes. "So what would you say to a little help? I can help you kill those men that want to take me away from you. The men who gaze at what belongs to you..."

"What would I say?" Levi moved his face so that it was now against Eren’s ear, biting down as he whispered into it.

" _I would love to see your beautiful face covered in blood. For now and for eternity, my love._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... That happened. I'm sorry that I wrote this, but this idea just wouldn't get out of my head.  
> But I do hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Which was a lot, btw)
> 
> Here is my tumblr, if you want to chat or something. <3
> 
> levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com


	2. You Will Never Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least they all knew who belonged to him.
> 
> And he was never letting go, no matter how far Eren kept pulling him into the abyss.
> 
> Since the abyss was were Eren was, and Levi would stay with Eren no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was finished almost two weeks ago, but it some how got lost in all my other documents and I couldn't seem to find it... But honestly, after re-reading it to check for errors, I have decided that I really like this.
> 
> There is a rating bump because of gore and mild sexual content. I also updated the tags with a few new ones, so pay attention to those as well!

The man below him gasped and screamed out as he felt the blade dig deeper into his arm, cutting down on it slowly in a saw-like motion. His tears were falling from his face at a rapid pace, looking over at the blade that was working on taking his arm off.

“Pl-please stop! What the hell did I do to you!?” The man cried out after he felt a sharp slap across his face.

“You know exactly what you did wrong, you pig.” Levi smirked as he heard the man cry out again from immense pain. “But since you’re being so ignorant, that’s why we have to torture you slowly. Painfully. You will scream and suffer until you die.”

“Oh my. Did I finally get through the entire limb?” Eren took the limb that he had severed from the elbow down, waving it in front of the helpless man’s face. “You thought I wouldn’t notice how you leered at me? I could see it in your eyes. That hungry look? You have a wife and three children and yet you still eye up pretty young men like me? Disgusting.”

The man paled completely when he saw Eren wave his severed arm in front of him. “I-I would never! Y-you homosexual pigs are a disgrace!”

Levi lowered his hands so that they covered the man’s throat. He pushed down on his windpipe as he gave the man below him a disgusted look. “That’s what every disgusting old man like you says. I could see how you were looking at my husband with that animalistic leer. Did you honestly think I would let you get away with wanting what belongs to _me_?”

Eren dropped the arm that he was holding. He glanced down at his own hand and let a sadistic grin cross his features. “You need to learn not to touch me. The only person in the world who is clean and pure enough to do that is my Levi.” Eren lifted his blood covered right hand up to Levi’s face, placing it on his cheek and covering his cheek in blood.

“N-no! Stop this!” The man below Levi started thrashing around in a vain attempt to throw the small man off of him. “You two disgust me!”

“Watch what you say, pig. The more you yell, the faster we’ll kill you. You’re already missing your right arm and leg. Keep screaming if you want us to end this for you.” Levi looked up from the sobbing man underneath him towards his husband as he felt Eren touch his face. He moved forward to place his lips eagerly over Eren’s in a bruising kiss, moaning into it when he felt Eren move his blood covered hand over towards the other side of his face, covering both of his cheeks completely in blood.

Eren moaned when he felt Levi push him down on to the floor beside the man, laughing darkly during the kiss as he heard the man shout at them to stop. He yelled and screamed at them as he watched Levi break the kiss in favour of licking a trail of blood that had splattered across Eren’s neck and up to his lips. Eren hummed in approval, also feeling a sharp tug of arousal as he felt the other man’s blood fall rapidly from where his arm was severed.

_He was enjoying the feeling of the blood on his skin while Levi sated his animalistic hunger for him, licking and biting down on his skin like he wanted to devour him whole._

_And Eren would let him if he ever asked._

Levi growled when he felt the other man lift his leg up and kick him in the back. He pulled away from Eren and sent a vicious glare towards the man who had just kicked him. He turned towards the man and let a dark smirk cross his features.

“You want my Eren so badly? So badly that you can’t handle seeing me devour him?” He raised his hands and put his thumbs over the man’s eyes. He started pushing down on them, feeling the eyes of the man who wanted what was his. The man who thought he could have Eren. He had the audacity to think that Eren would want to be with _him_ and not Levi.

_It disgusted him._

_Eren would never leave him._

The man howled in pain as he felt Levi push down into his eyes. “STOP!” He screamed out, all in hopes of getting the sadistic man above him to pull away.

Levi sneered at the man as he pushed harder. “No.” He laughed sadistically when he felt his fingers pierce through the man’s eyes completely, causing blood to spill rapidly down the now empty sockets where his eyes once were.

“I think you killed him.” Eren crossed his arms and pouted when he saw that the man was no longer moving or breathing. “I thought you said that I could kill him.”

Levi looked over at Eren and put a small smile on his face. “Sorry, Eren. But he was starting to think he had a chance to take you.” He leaned towards Eren and placed a small kiss on his lips. “I can clean this up as payment.”

Eren had a childish smile on his face after Levi pulled away from him. “Okay. Just let me take the next one!”

“Of course.” He watched Eren as he walked back up the stairs of their basement. He looked just like a happy child who was promised a trip to the theme park. It amazed him to no end at how happy Eren got when they finished a killing.

_As long as he remembers that his happiness is only mine to see. And anybody who tries to tarnish that happiness or take it away from him deserved a fate worse than death._

Levi started humming happily as he started cleaning up the mess from the latest killing.

_I wouldn’t want to live any other way._

 

* * *

 

The ticking of the clock was like a mantra playing over and over again in his head, his eyes looking everywhere but down at his work. Sitting at his desk with papers strewn about the entire surface, Levi kept clicking his pen impatiently as he waited for the clock to finally reach seven.

It had been two weeks since Eren and Levi had killed that fat pig who leered at Eren, wanted him in ways that only Levi was able to.

_Because Eren was his._

_And only his forever._

There had been rumors about where the man had gone. He was taken from the parking lot of his workplace, so he had never been seen since he had been working late that night. And after Levi finally had the satisfaction of killing that _disgusting_ man who was trying to take what belonged to _him_ , he took off the rest of his limbs and drove to the docks just outside the city with Eren. They took turns throwing each piece of the man into the sea. It was perfect for Levi, because he knew that nobody had used this dock for almost eight years. Levi didn’t care why it was never used, since it made things easier for him and Eren in the end.

“I just want to see him again…” Levi leaned back in his chair and let out a breathless sigh as he pulled his glasses off his face, setting them gently down on to the desk beside the rest of his paperwork. He had made dinner reservations for them at his favourite restaurant at right to celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary. There was nothing else in the world that made him happier than seeing the happiness and the smile on Eren’s face.

Eren had mentioned to him that after they had taken that man and killed him, that it was a good enough way to celebrate their anniversary. Even if it was early, the time they shared and the pleasure they gained from the man’s screams were enough to satisfy his urge to kill for more than a month.

_But Levi wanted more for Eren._

_He wanted to give him the world, because as long as Eren was happy, than Levi was happy as well._

_And they may even find a new person to take home with them, making their anniversary all the sweeter in the end._

Levi’s head turned up the instant he heard the door to his office open, snapping him out of his thoughts.

A smile crossed his features when he saw that it was Eren on the other side of the door. He noticed quickly that Eren had a large grin on his face as he walked through the door, his eyes shining so brightly that it left Levi breathless the moment he looked into his eyes.

_The eyes that belonged to him._

“Levi!” Eren closed the door behind him as he bounded into the office. The same grin from before was still on his face, even as he stopped directly in front of the desk. “I decided that I couldn’t wait until seven to see you again. I walked all the way from my university to get here!”

“Is that so?” He chuckled as he stood up from his chair. “It was only ten more minutes until I finished work, Eren. You could have been a good boy and waited for me at home, you know.”

Eren’s grin was instantly replaced by a pout. He jutted his bottom lip out when he was scolded by Levi. “But I didn’t want to. We didn’t see each other at all yesterday! I waited for you all night and then I fell asleep without seeing you or hearing from you!”

Levi moved around to the front of his desk so that he was standing in front Eren. He raised his hand so that he could run his thumb across his bottom lip in a gentle manner. His gaze softened when he noticed that Eren started relaxing with his touch.

"I told you the day before that we wouldn't be able to see each other. Do you know how hard it was for me to not be able to see you? To talk to you?" He stood on the tips of his toes and moved his head so that his lips were now right at Eren's ear, whispering into his ear in a sultry tone.

" _To touch you?_ "

Eren shivered as he felt Levi's breath dance across his skin.

"Mm..." Eren reached his hands out to grip the shorter man's waist, groaning at the feeling of Levi’s hands lowering further down his own body and on to his waist. The two of them stood in silence for only a few short moments before Levi spoke up.

"Eren. We need to leave before I bend you over my desk and fuck you into oblivion." He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the glazed look in Eren's eyes at the mere suggestion of having sex in his office.

_His need to have Levi fuck him senseless was the same as his need to kill any person who thinks that they could take him away from Levi._

_And Levi loved it._

Levi placed his hands on top of Eren's and pulled them away from his waist. The pout that Eren gave once again just made Levi want to chain him up in their house, since there was nobody else in this world who should be able to see how adorable Eren was but him.

_His sweet, wonderful Eren._

"After dinner, I promise. And if all goes well tonight, we might even be able to have even more fun tonight. How does that sound?" Levi looked into Eren's eyes for the answer, and he wasn't disappointed by the shine in his husband's eyes at the thought of having a little extra fun after dinner.

"Okay. So long as I get to finish them this time, right?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Eren."

 

* * *

 

The quiet atmosphere in the restaurant was relaxing, the violins playing up on the small stage. The beautiful dark red velvet walls were shining beautifully in the candlelight, every patron at the restaurant enjoying their own dates with their significant others, for whatever anniversary had brought them here.

Eren took his wine glass and drank a small portion of the wine that was in it, groaning in frustration as he finished telling Levi his story. “And that’s why I hate that guy. Sure he’s dating my best friend and all, but that doesn’t mean I have to like him…”

A small chuckle escaped Levi’s lips as he took a sip from his own wine glass, clearly amused by the story. “You just know that Jean is doing all that to get under your skin. I’ve told you time and time again to just ignore it, love. It will go a long way.”

“But how can I! Every time he has a chance, he makes fun of my ability to be a good husband to you!” Eren set his wineglass down and pouted. “As if he knows how to be a good husband. He’s probably never going to get married! Not with that ugly mug of his…”

Levi shook his head and set his glass down. “Don’t let me stop you from insulting him. He deserves a lot more than a few insults for what he’s said to you before.”

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and let out a loud sigh. “I know, I know… But I don’t want to hurt him. I mean, I don’t really hate him. He’s also dating my best friend, and he makes my friend happy. So I guess he can’t be _that_ bad.”

Just as Levi was about to reply, his eyes caught sight of a waitress looking over at Eren. She waved at him and had a small, innocent smile on her face. As she walked over towards the table, her flushed face was apparent as she twirled some of her long black hair in her fingers.

“D-do you sirs have everything you need? Would you like dessert? Or maybe your bill…” She squeaked in surprise when she looked into Levi’s eyes, his gaze was venomous. This waitress, the one who had just been acting cute and innocent to get Eren’s attention… It wasn’t something that Levi could just let slide.

“No. We don’t need anything. Now leave before I find a reason to _make you._ ” Levi hissed the last few words between his teeth, effectively making the young waitress squeak again and nod her head rapidly, scurrying off in a hurry to serve other patrons at the restaurant.

He heard a chuckle from Eren across from him, his gaze now becoming soft as he looked towards Eren. “I’m sorry. Were you trying to tell me something?”

Eren shook his head and placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he put a small smirk on his face. His eyes were now shining with joy as he looked at Levi. “I wasn’t. But that waitress was acting a little flirtatious, don’t you think? I took one look at her legs and noticed her rubbing them together in a rather precarious way. Now why do you think she was doing that?”

“Eren…” Levi let out a strangled gasp when he felt Eren slowly run his foot up his leg, gently touching the tip of his toes to Levi’s crotch. His breath hitched when Eren started pushing down roughly on to the newly forming erection. He shot a glare towards Eren, who simply shrugged and acted as if he wasn’t rubbing his crotch with his foot.

_Acting all coy and innocent._

_It was perfect._

Levi lowered his hand and pushed away the other man’s foot. He let out another deep breath when he noticed the dark glint in his husband’s eyes. Those eyes were ones he had seen before, and they were enough to make Levi do whatever Eren wanted him to. Those beautiful, oceanic eyes that everybody else said held nothing but kindness and innocence. The eyes of a person who would never even raise his voice unless threatened, the type of person who would never hurt another human being or animal, since his kindness was a gift given to him by his own caring parents.

His kindness wasn’t all a lie, and Levi knew that. He treated his own friends and his family as if they were the most precious things in the world. He even treated Levi’s friends as if they were precious, making sure that the people that Levi had considered friends never once saw him as a bad husband. Besides, if it weren’t for Hange and Erwin, than the two of them never would have met in the first place.

But that was a story for another day.

For now, Levi was solely focused on the dark gaze that Eren had in his eyes.

_They held so much dark promise in them._

_That gaze had made Levi do things that most people would never dream of doing._

_Those eyes have made him kidnap. They’ve made him kill. They’ve made him lie, cheat, and break so many promises. Destroying so many lives._

_But he wouldn’t want to have it any other way._

_As long as that gaze was directed at him for eternity, and so long as Eren only ever gazed at Levi that way, than he would do everything that this man asked him to._

“She needs to be taught to not look at what belongs to me. I promise you that we’ll make it as painful for her as possible before she takes her last breath.” Levi’s gaze softened when he noticed that Eren’s face lit up in joy.

“This is the best anniversary present ever!” He leaned over the table and grabbed the front of Levi’s shirt, pulling him closer so that their lips connected in a soft kiss.

Levi raised his arms and wrapped them around Eren’s shoulders. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Eren push his tongue past his lips, brushing it up against his own tongue as he deepened the kiss. His arms tightened around Eren when the other man had put his hand at the nape of Levi’s neck and pushed his nails deeply into the skin, scratching it deep enough to cause a small amount of blood to spill from the scratch wounds.

The fact that they were still at the restaurant in front of so many people didn’t even concern Levi at all.

_Because at least they all knew who belonged to him._

_And he was never letting go, no matter how far Eren kept pulling him into the abyss._

_Since the abyss was were Eren was, and Levi would stay with Eren no matter what._

 

* * *

 

The basement was cold and dark, especially in the cold grip of Winter. The nightfall causing most people to wrap up in their warm blankets while drinking hot chocolate, blissfully trying to forget all their problems in life as they fought to stay warm.

It was in the basement that Eren was now sitting, his hair freshly washed after him and Levi had finally taken care of the chipper and innocent woman that insisted from the moment that they dragged her here that she didn’t know they were married. She believed that they were just two friends that wanted a quiet and peaceful place to eat together without any of their friends bothering them. She also had the nerve to say that Eren was giving her signals. He gave her longing gazes and smiled kindly at her, mouthing words that looked he was saying ‘ _I want you_ ’ and ‘ _We should leave now_.’

Eren ran his fingers through his hair while he watched Levi scrub up the last of the blood that had spilled from the body of that disgusting woman. He felt great satisfaction from being the one to drain the last of the light away from her eyes, the ones that had held panic and fear as she begged them to spare her life, claiming that she had done nothing wrong.

_How wrong she was. If she had only learned that the looks Eren was giving her weren’t ones of **longing** like she said. They were looks of anger and distaste as she made sure to add extra bounces in her step so that her perky breasts would get his attention._

_If made him want to throw up._

_But he knew that Levi would willing to help him kill her for trying to take him away. As if she thought that she had a chance with Eren._

_Not when he belonged to Levi._

“Say, Levi…” Eren walked towards Levi and grasped at his wrist, pulling his attention away from scrubbing at the mess on the floor. “I know that you want to get this mess cleaned up, but I’m getting bored. We got rid of her and now you’re _cleaning_. I want to do something fun again!”

Levi sighed and dropped the sponge that he was using to clean up the blood. He stood on the tips of his toes and placed a kiss on Eren’s nose before he spoke. “I know, love. But if I don’t get this cleaned up it’s going to stay stained.”

Eren jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. “You can’t do that after?”

“No I can’t. The stains will be harder to get out if I wait too long. You know that. But-” He was cut off when he felt himself being tackled down to the ground by an unhappy Eren, the surprise evident on his face at the show of aggression that Eren was directing towards him.

“Levi.” He grabbed Levi’s wrists with his left hand and pinned them above his head, his sharp nails digging into his wrists and causing them to start bleeding. “I don’t care. I want to have fun, and watching you clean is making me bored. I want us to have fun! And do you really want to make me upset? You know that I’m not a patient man. Do you want me to lash out at you again?”

The pressure from Eren’s weight on his stomach was pleasantly comfortable. But when he felt Eren tear the skin open on his wrists with his nails, he let out a small hiss from the pain. It was the second time that day that Eren had decided to make him bleed by scratching him.

Eren raised his other hand and started running it down across Levi’s stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his dress pants. "You know, Levi, there hasn't been a time I've angry at you since the day I figured out that you killed all those people for me. And I didn't even lash out or attack you."

Levi looked up into Eren's eyes to see how dark they had become, believing that Eren really would hurt him if he didn't do what he asked.

"Okay. I will clean this up later. Now how about we go upstairs so I can show you how sorry I am by letting you do whatever you want to me." He smirked when he heard Eren's breath hitch.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything. I would never lie to you about this, love. You know that."

Eren lifted his hand up from gripping Levi’s wrists, placing both his hands on down on his throat and pushing down lightly. He leaned forward when he heard Levi taking small breaths, his breathing now becoming limited due to the pressure on his throat.

He pushed his lips harshly against Levi’s, grinding his ass down on the obvious erection that had formed in the other man’s slacks. He bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw out a small amount of blood. After he sucked on Levi's bottom lip hard enough to drink up any blood that had spilled out, Eren smirked. He could feel Levi bucking his hips up and grinding his erection up into his ass.

Eren moved his head so that it was now beside Levi’s ear, biting down on it harshly enough to cause the man beneath him to groan out. His lips were now right up against his ear as he whispered,

" _And you will keep doing everything for me until you die. Because I love you, and you love me more than life itself. So long as you take away all the poison in the world, than we can be together forever._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get this whole idea out of my head, and no, this isn't the last chapter either! There will be 3. Maybe even 4, if chapter 3 starts getting too damn long.
> 
> I also want to apologize for not actually adding any smut in this chapter. There will be smut in the next chapter, as well as other characters making minor apperances. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


End file.
